Mars' Heart
by Mereel Skirata
Summary: Continues on from Senshi of Fire. Shows how Rei started battling the Youma and her conflicted feelings and memories, that somehow connect to Minako.


Mars Heart.  
Pairing: Minako x Rei.  
Contains Yuri. Don't like, don't read.

Sailor Moon and all related characters are copyright of Naoko Takeuchi.  
Not me. No profit is made by this work.

This story is owned by me; Mereel Skirata.

* * *

The fire burns in front of me. Flickering. Small sparks flying off it, as the wood crackles and splits under the heat.  
Heat I can feel even from here, a good 10 feet away. Ever since I came here to the Hikawa Shrine, I've enjoyed sitting in front of the fire. It just relaxed me. Just watching the flames dance, my mind wandering, following their movements.  
Not this time, though.

Today was a day I had been both longing for and dreading at the same time.  
I can still remember how it felt, when it all started that strange day.

_I jerk up from my homework. A crash from downstairs had reached my ears. I pull the door to my room open slowly, listening for any more sounds. I can hear something moving downstairs. Something coming closer. It's coming up the staircase. I can hear a soft, snuffling noise. I call out._

_"Is someone there?"_

_A sharp snort, then the footsteps advance, picking up speed. I catch sight of a shadow of something hunched over, it's arms dragging along the floor. Fear floods my body. I dive back into my room, holding the door shut. For all the good that does. Something impacts against it with such force that it shatters, knocking me away amidst a shower of splinters and shards of wood. Something lands on me, as I try to turn over, get back on my feet. It's weight pressing on my chest, as its long fingers close around my throat. I struggle, trying to kick it off. I can't do it, my vision is going black around the edges._

_Then the pressure on my neck eases. Coughing violently, I blink, trying to clear my vision. The, whatever it is, has pulled back, clutching at its face. Then I see the cat sitting on its head. Pure white, with a small mark on his head, like a crescent moon. He must have scratched at its eyes, given the fact that they are covered and the blood pouring down its face. But I still can't move. The cat jumps down onto my chest and looks at me. It feels like his eyes are boring into me. My head starts to spin and pound.  
It feels like something is being dragged out of my head. No, not out of, up from. Right from the depths of my head.  
Memories stir in me. Images start to run like a slideshow, flashing in front of my eyes.  
I think for a second that I'm dying, that this is my life flashing before my eyes.  
But then I realise that never been through these event, but I still recognise the places and people. Not my life, but a past life?  
I've always believed in reincarnation, souls being reborn in different bodies, but never thought I'd see any evidence of it._

_The images are strange, though. A castle of what looks like stone, deep, blood red stone. Thick walls. High towers and turrets. I can see me standing on the balcony overlooking the landscape. This is my planet. Mars. Such a desolate location, nothing but rocks as far as people can see, yet it just feels like home. I look the same, except for my clothes. A sailor fuku, skirt and tie of deep red._

_Something else stirs in me. My body feels hot. I look down, my hands are wreathed in fire. Fire; it burns outwards from my core. Spiralling around me. This thing flees, burning, its fur singed away as the flames spread over it. It's not the only thing that's burning, though. The room is on fire, the curtains, my bed, the furniture; all being consumed by the flames. It is building quickly, feasting on the oxygen and fuel, until an inferno surrounds me. The heat is so strong, the white cat has already fled, standing just outside the room. Artemis. I remember his name, now too. Artemis calls to me, telling me to leave. But I don't feel the heat. Well. I can feel it, but it doesn't bother me. It's only fire. Fire is a part of me. It always has been. I walk through the flames that have spread out from my room, the flickering tongues moving over my body without a mark. My clothes and hair aren't even scorched._

_Outside the house, a crowd has gathered, staring and pointing at the flames and smoke pouring out of the window I had left open. With a crash, the window breaks, glass falling to ground underneath. Smoke is now pouring out in thick plumes, little flares of red light can be seen in the roiling black mass._

_Someone pulls me away from the house. I shove them away, not even looking at them. I can hear sirens filling the air now. Someone must have called the Fire Brigade. I don't care. The whole place can burn, burn to the ground.  
I just want to get away, to be alone. Alone with this pain. Pain of loss I had forgotten and now had sharply pulled back. Loss that I can't even understand or remember what was lost. But loss that I still feel keenly._

_I make it a few steps down the street, before my legs give out. I collapse onto the pavement, my knees cracking painfully against it. Now kneeling, I stay in that position until a paramedic wraps me up in a blanket, leading me into an ambulance._

_I spend the next few days in hospital, just for observation. They seem to be worried about smoke inhalation or something. The Fire Brigade couldn't find the source of the fire, so they put it down to widespread electrical fault._

_These few days of solitude are welcome. Not least because it gives me a chance to talk with Artemis. He is quite keen to explain why he chose to awaken me, returning my memories. Apparently, not all of my memories have returned, so Artemis has to fill in the gaps. But he says that the rest will come back in time._

_The Youma I scared off serves something called the Dark Kingdom, that seeks to conquer the earth So I know what I have to do. I have to fight them. Artemis agrees. We should take the fight to them. He thinks the enemy has moved to Japan and we should follow them there.  
That's fine. My Grandfather lives there and my parents are looking for another place for me to live while they are abroad, since our house has been destroyed.  
I'll mention it to them. They suggested I study overseas for a while anyway._

I shift position, working the cramps out of my legs.  
I've been here for about a week. More of my memories returning. Not much, just little chunks floating into mind. Nothing concrete. No images. Just feelings, emotions. The strongest of which is loss. But loss on two scales. One a deep low level loss, like a loss of an ideal or a place that I cannot go back to.  
The funny thing is I can almost see that place, the images dancing in front of my eyes when I close them, moving too fast to see. But I know it's not the planet I saw when I first awoke, Mars.  
The second is a deeper, more powerful and painful loss. Like a part of me is missing. A part of me I never knew existed.  
As I move, my mind shifts too.

More memories coming unbidden.  
Something more recent. My first day at high school here.

Walking into the classroom as the teacher calls my name. Standing at the front, looking out over the collected students. My eyes falling on her. On her glowing golden hair and bright blue eyes.  
The pain is back suddenly. But worse. Before it had been just a constant wave, washing over me. This is like a spike to the heart. I push it away, focusing on the classroom. Finding an empty seat, I turn away from her, turning my attention to the students around me, offering them my greetings. If I would have only looked at her for a few minutes, I would have seen her face fall. Her expression which only a few seconds ago had been lit by a joyous smile, is now filled with confusion and hurt.

As the day continues, so do our interactions. Interactions is the right word, because I am maintaining a sense of distance, both from her and this inexplicable pain I feel every time I see her.

But I can still feel her around, everywhere I go. Watching me. After gym, I head for the showers, hoping to avoid her for a while.  
Tossing my clothes into the locker, I walk naked through the group of girls around me, heading for the showers.  
I notice that some of the other girls are watching me. This is something I'm used to and it doesn't bother me. Curiosity about a new student is normal, even physical curiosity.  
I just shut my mind away in a little bubble, ignoring everything around me. Let them be curious. I'll be keeping my distance from them. Not completely separate, but don't plan to make any friends here. I won't be staying long probably. And with what I have to do, it would be dangerous to be around me. It won't be long till the Dark Kingdom tries to track me down.

Best to keep everyone at arm s length, particularly one student who seems desperate to get closer than that.

Speak of the devil. There she is. I thought she had gone already, since the locker room was empty. Maybe she just came back for something. Left her bag behind in the locker, perhaps.

No such luck. Now undressed, towel in hand, she is walking towards me.  
Right up next to me.

I barely hear the words she says, so strong is the pain that has returned to my heart.

I manage to reply, a short terse acknowledgement of her compliment. At least that might give her the idea that I don't want to get close. My mind is telling me to keep her away.

When, actually, every instinct in my body and soul wants to just to pull her close and...? And what?

I don't know, but at this moment, it seems like the right thing to do.

Especially when I see her expression. The pain my words seem to have caused her.

Maybe that's for the best, though. Something much worse could happen if I let her in.

Not something I will let happen. No one will get hurt because of me.

I manage to drag myself away, leaving her behind, my mind made up.  
But I can feel her gaze, practically begging me to come back.

* * *

My eyes snap open as I feel Artemis enter the room.  
I can sense his heightened emotional state.  
Even without his next word to me, I can guess what is wrong.

"Youma."

So here I am. Bounding across rooftops, with a speed and agility that Rei Hino could never manage.  
But I'm not just Rei Hino anymore. I'm Sailor Mars.

The transformation comes easier every time.

Artemis leads, directing me towards where he sensed the Youma's presence.

I can see it now, running along the street below me.  
Had Artemis not told me where it was, I probably would have missed it. The creature moves like a shadow, it's skin covered in a dark fur that almost seems to absorb the light that touches it.

The creature is heading towards the centre of Juuban.  
The shopping district will be full of people. We can't let it reach them. Fortunately, we have an advantage.

Speeding up, I leap down, landing in the creatures path.  
Seeing me, I snarls, fangs bared, ready to charge.

My mind flashes back to the first Youma attack, recalling how scared and helpless I was.

I'm still scared. I can feel my heart beating a hundred miles an hour. This creature could still rip me apart.

But I'm not helpless. Bracing my legs, I bring my hands together, concentrating.

Fire races from them, the force kicking me back.  
The creature leaps back too, escaping the heat.  
Another stream of fire follows it. And another.  
Before I can hit it, the Youma leaps, retreating the way it came.  
I curse, chasing after it. I have to catch it, before it finds someone.

A scream fills the air.  
Too late.

I round the corner to find the Youma leaning over a girl, hand around her throat. Her energy is already being drained. They are too close, I can't use my fire. It would roast her as well.

Before I make another move, the Youma leaps up, already having taken all that it needs. The girl isn't moving, her breath coming slow and shallow.

Artemis checks on her, as I round on the Youma. It may have taken her energy, but it won't survive to use it.

I launch another stream of fire, not to hit this time, but to contain.

I make a circle of fire, around its feet. My brow furrows and beads of sweat form on it as I complete the ring.

The creature tries to dodge away again.  
'Not this time'  
I make the fire leap, a massive wall of flame and heat, cutting off the creatures escape. Burning, it falls back to the ground. I try to pull the fire into a bubble, but somehow the Youma breaks through, it's fur all burning or burned away. Skin blistering and blackened.  
It must be in terrible pain. Yet it keeps coming. So fast. I duck away, but its claws lash out, catching me on the arm, leaving four long scratches.

I cry out, pressing my hand to the wound, as I try to get clear. No need. Giving a shuddering breath, the creature collapses, trying to suck air into its lungs.  
If it has lungs.

Blood pooling around my hand, I walk towards the youma.  
Its eyes track me, glaring at me with so much hate.  
I can see its desire to kill me is a strong as ever.  
That makes what I have to do that much easier.

I walk away, as fresh flames run over the youma, consuming its body and all evidence it was here.

I leave the victim where she lays. I have to.  
I can hear voices approaching from the street behind me.  
Someone must have seen the flames. A quick leap onto the roof of a close by house and I'm out of sight.

But I stay watching for a few minutes more, as two police officers arrive, rushing to the victim s side.  
One pulling out his radio, calling for an ambulance I guess. The other checks her neck for a pulse.

Satisfied she will get the medical care she needs, I turn to leave. Satisfied, but not happy. We should have done more to stop this.

I say as much to Artemis, as we head back to the shrine.

I'm angry at myself.

"Don't be, Rei. I never expected you to do this alone.  
I think I should try and find the next Senshi. I sure she's around in this area. I felt a very powerful reaction this morning."

I try to hide my dismay, keeping my voice even.

"Artemis, I said I'm doing this alone. I won't drag anyone else into this."

He stops, staring directly at me.

"Look, I agreed to that last time because you were new to this. It was still a shock for you. But we need to gather the Senshi together. Never mind that we can be more effective against the Dark Kingdom together, but without the others we can't find the Princess."

"Princess. You mentioned her before. Who is she?"

Artemis looks confounded. "I don't know. To protect her, part of my memory has sealed away. So I can't find her until we have the strength to defend her. And for that, we need the others.  
Look, I know you're worried about anyone getting hurt doing this, but what about you? You could get hurt and I can only do so much to help you."

He thinks that will change my mind. But, even though I don't know why, I know I would rather I got hurt than someone else.

I can't remember, but I know I have some terrible memory in my past that is contributing to this decision.

* * *

My desire to keep Aino san at a distance is now stronger than ever and I plan to avoid her as much as possible.

Despite a brief encounter in the nurse s office, I'm successful, only exchanging brief greetings in the halls between lesions.

School is done for the day, so I decide to take a stroll to a park I like to visit some times. I like to sit on the grass just staring at the stars. I'm looking at them tonight, as I walk along. As usual, one catches my eye, seeming to glow brighter than the rest. I know which one it is. Mars. My eyes always seem to find it, assuming it can be seen at all.

Something else catches my attention. A dark energy I've gotten used to feeling recently. A Youma. Very close.

I stop, turning slowly, trying to locate it. There. I run towards it. I won't let anyone else end up like that other girl.

On the edge of the park, I find it. But it's already found someone. Another girl. She tries to avoid it's charge and fails. As she lands on the hard asphalt, I see her face.

My heart soars for a second, then plummets like a stone.  
Not her. Please, not her.

The image in front of me is as clear as day, much as I might wish it not to be.

How can it be her? The one person I want as far away from this as possible and she's gotten dragged into it anyway. Bad enough her friend was attacked, but now her as well?

Fortunately, she doesn't notice me, as the creatures tentacles wrap around her, glowing as her energy is stolen.

So I act. Raising my hand over my head, my transformation pen appearing in it.

"Mars Power, make up."

Fire encircles me, as my clothes change into those of Sailor Mars.

This time, the Youma is unprepared for my attack. The fire, hot and strong as my anger, catches it full on, the tentacles burning and falling away.

I build the fire up to an inferno.

The Youma screams, as the flames burn it away, once again leaving nothing behind.

That has to be my plan, for all other battles. Let the Youma get a victim, and then hit it when it is distracted. If I go all out, I can kill them. If I do that, I won't need to risk any of the others.

I just hope that Minako didn't lose too much energy.  
She moans slightly as I shake her. She's still conscious, but only just.

I lift her gently off the ground, cradling her in my arms, resting her head against my shoulder.

I have to get her somewhere safe. Her house has to be the best bet. If I can find it. Shouldn't be too hard. I close my eyes, letting my mind still. Another side effect of my powers. A form of ESP, if I concentrate on something, I can find it. I take a deep breath in, slowly pushing it out. In again, then out. Letting my mind relax, thinking of Minako, focusing my thoughts on a place where she feels happy. Images come flowing into my head, her school, places she has been with her friends; not focused enough.  
I try harder, more images come. Her sleeping. Family, her parents, there. A house. I know where it is.

Getting a firmer grip on Minako, making sure I don't drop her; I leap towards the nearest roof.

Mikako gives a small squeal, even unconscious, at the sudden movement.

After only a few minutes, we arrive at the house I saw.  
Luckily there is an open door leading off a balcony. I land lightly on it, pulling the door fully open and carrying the unconscious blond girl inside.

I look around. This must be Minako's room, I'm fairly sure of that. It matches the vision I had of her.

Gently, I lay here down on the bed, pulling the covers up around her. I hope she'll be okay.

I hear voices outside the door suddenly, someone approaches.

I move to leave, then turn back quickly.

I don't know why, but I lean down, my lips only inches from hers. Then they touch, softly contacting with hers.

It only lasts a few seconds, but it feels like forever.

The door opens, but by then I'm gone, out the door, the curtains rippling behind me.

END

* * *

That's it for this chapter.  
That you to everyone who commented on the last chapter. Sorry it took so long to update.

I have just started an online writing course which is taking up more of my time. But that doesn't mean I will stop publishing here.

Chapter 3 is in my head and will be written at some point.

Please be patient with me.

As usual please feel free to leave a review.

Mereel Skirata.


End file.
